Why I hate you
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Link asks Dark why he hates him so much and Dark reveals the true reason he hates Link..okay involves Dark's hidden childhood..T to be safe may turn into a Link/Dark..yes LINK/dark ..link is in front for a reason okay Please review only second fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- i DO NOT own legend of zelda or any of the zelda games nor do I own any of the characters**_

_**..........**_

Link growled in annoyance as he dodged the blade that just barely missed his throat. It was Dark again, this guy just wouldn't quit.

Link elbowed him roughly in the stomach making the other fall over. Dark let out a grunt of pain as his stomach churned.

"Dark, why is it that you hate me so much?" Link asked panting. Dark glared at him with fierce red colored eyes.

"Because you ruined my life" he snarled out at the hero as he sat up. Link looked at him.

"What life? Ganondorf created you, and he did it when I became the hero of time which was when I was 16" he said. Dark glared at him with a hatred burning in his eyes.

"And you actually believed that liar" he asked. Link blinked wondering what the other meant by this. "I'm your shadow you idiot, it's not like you didn't have a shadow up until the day I joined Ganondorf" he said. "You've had a shadow your whole life, there for from the very day you were born I was alive" he snapped.

He glared down at the ground with his teeth clenched together, he could feel the blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

"But you wouldn't know that now would you...no one would have" he growled. Link looked down at his shadow.

Dark glared at the ground, becoming angry by his own thoughts.

"When I was born" he said a dark pain creeping into his red eyes. "I was born out in the middle of a forest......and nobody even knew I was there" he said.

Link could see the others shoulders dropping as the anger left his features. Now letting Link see a deep...hidden dark sorrow and pain.

"No one knew....and I was left out there....and no one cared....no one knew I was even there" he said. "The entire world was oblivious to my existence" he said.

Link looked at him, a frown drawing itself on his face as he stood there looking down at the black clad figure.

"It's a wonder I didn't die out there...I was just....left there....as a child I never understood." he said a deep sorrow overtaking his eyes. Link suddenly felt his heart ache a little at seeing him like that.

"Until I realized.....there was no one around......I was alone" he said. "I grew up in the forest...unaware that anything else even existed beyond it" he said anger creeping back into eyes.

"I knew I was different....I knew I looked different...but I didn't know why...I barely knew anything besides my own name." he said the fury radiating from him. "I spent 11 years of my life in that forest....and then he came."

"Ganondorf had taken an interest in me.....and said he would tell me what I wanted to know if I came back with him.....and I agreed." his glare intensified so much Link thought he might just burn a hole in the ground.

"Then....he told me of my true identity....it was on that day" he said gritting his teeth his hand fisting in the grass Link was sure he was going to explode like a bomb. "That I was told...that I was merely a shadow" he snarled.

"And then he told me of a boy....a hero of time...a boy named...Link" he practically spat the last word out as if it was some type of curse word. "He told me how I was merely a shadow of this hero...that I was simply a copy...a reflection...and when I asked him why had spent those 11 years all alone." he growled.

Dark finally picked his head up glaring daggers at the hero.

"HE TOLD ME IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" he shouted and yanked out his sword slashing it on the others arm. Link hissed in pain gripping his arm.

He stepped back and looked at Dark a shocked expression on his face.

/_D-did.....did I really do that/_

Link was shocked to hear the shadow say that. Dark growled the hatred and fury burning in his blood red eyes. His body trembling as he gripped his sword.

"That is why I hate you so." he growled.

"Dark....I...I didn't know" Link started.

"You wouldn't know would you!" he snapped at him. "Why would you of all people know! You ignored me just like the rest of world did!" Link had never seen Dark so infuriated before in his entire life.

"But Dark I-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO TAKE BACK WHAT YOU DID, YOU CAN NEVER CHANGE IT!!" he shouted.

Link frowned at him.

"Well....if you won't listen to me.....then you leave me no choice." he said. Link raised his sword above his head.

Dark's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head....then it all went dark. Dark's vision went black as he fell to the ground. Link looked down at Dark and lowered his sword. He stared at the unconscious boy , he frowned a sad look in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Dark but you left me no choice, if you won't listen to what I have to say" he said leaning down and hosting the other up. "Then I'll force you to."

With that Link put Dark on Epona and mounted the horse. He glanced back at the boy and then started off in a gallop.

_TBC_

_**okay only second fic please review...and please....be gentle..i had this idea because they keep saying that Ganondorf created Dark..but then i thought....hey ...its not like link got a shadow the day Dark was created...so then I thought of this and it jut....wrote itself...okay well PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW tell me if its any good **_


	2. difficult past

_**Disclaimer- i in no way own legend of zelda or any other of those games nor do i own these characters**_

_**.............**_

It was early in the morning were the sun was just barely peaking over the horizon, it was a slightly foggy morning just a light mist.

But suddenly, through the silence of that very morning...a cry emerged from deep within the forest. There in the center of the dense forest in a small clearing, lay a baby.

It was unusual, the child's hair was raven black with tints of purple in it, and its eyes were red. The child just kept crying though, and yet its cries were heard by no one.

_I was born out in the middle of a forest and no one even knew I was there_

The child lay there crying, but no one knew.

That boy remained there in the middle of the forest for..years. It was now precisely 5 years he had been there, it was a wonder how the boy had survived with no one to take care of him at birth. There the boy sat dressed in black.

He was so confused...unaware of why he was here...how he got here everything. Actually all the boy really knew for sure.....was his name.

Dark.

He wasn't sure how he got the name or knew it...but for as long as he could remember he knew that was his name. He could talk he could walk....and he wasn't sure how he knew but he just did. To him....this forest was the whole world and there was nothing else.

He always felt like there was something missing....he felt out of place almost..as if there should be someone else like him here.

He stood up and like every other day walked around to search for someone like him....but like every other day, found nothing.

The little boy stood in the very spot he had been born in when the dark descended on the forest. He stared at ground his eyes slightly wider a look of almost disbelief in them....for it was on that day that realization dawned upon him.

_Until I realized.....there was no one around.....I was alone_

Over the years in the forest Dark learned things he learned to survive. For some reason he found he was quite talented at sword fighting were he had obtained this talent he was oblivious to. He didn't see many people here there were a few people that passed through and Dark began to notice something, from the very first time he laid eyes on them.

_I knew I was different....I knew I looked different_

That day when Dark was about 9 he walked over to a nearby creek he had discovered. He walked over by the water edge and looked down into the water. He let a frown grace his face as he looked at his reflection.

He was different.

He reached up running his fingers over his black purple tinted locks...they were....different. His eyes....blood red...no one else looked like him...why.

He wondered why they didn't was something wrong with him. He grew up in a forest....if anything those people were strange to him.

Again growing up in the forest Dark had acquired quite an animalistic sense. Could you blame him he grew up with animals.

It wasn't until that day....that changed everything.

Dark had been in this damned forest for 11 years. That day Dark was sitting on top of a branch just sitting there really. The forest was empty at the moment, not as if he minded though he was used to it. He stared at the ground in a dull manor when he jumped as he heard a twig break.

On instinct he crept in the shadows to conceal himself he looked down at the ground when a figure emerged. Dark frowned scrunching up his nose slightly raising a brow. The man looked strange his hair was red and his skin was a greenish color, his eyes were a hazel color and he had on black armor. There was a weird amber jewel on his forehead......all and all...this guy was weird.

Dark sensed this guy was up to no good and he wanted him out of his forest. Dark glared at the man with red eyes and then he ever so silently withdrew his blade and then jumped down from his hiding place sword ready to slash the man.

The man below however loked up and easly blocked the attack causing Dark to fall to the ground. Dark grunted in pain, he looked over at the guy.

/_He...he blocked it...I don't believe it this weirdo blocked it/_

Dark was in disbelief he rubbed his head slightly but stood up once more and used a spin attack which the other dodged easily. Dark was getting pissed off at this point.

He glared angrily at the man.

"What the hell are you doing here" he asked. The man growled at him.

"Watch your tongue you foolish child" he spat. Dark grew in rage at this.

"Who you calling foolish you weirdo" Dark asked. The other was getting agitated he raised his hand in it formed a dark ball he threw it at the child. Dark fell back he felt a pain in his chest were the thing had hit him.

He growled as he sat up this guy ticked him off.

"Why is a kid like you out in the middle of the forest anyways shouldn't you be at home" he asked.

"What are you talking about this is my home" Dark said as if the guy was an idiot. "Hey who the hell are you any ways" Dark asked.

"You have quite a mouth for a little brat" he said.

"Wait...I know who you are...I've heard those people talking about you...your that Ganondorf guy right" he asked.

"Your correct" he replied simply.

"Well what the hell are you doing in this forest" Dark asked again.

"Quit acting so high and mighty you little twerp" Ganon replied. "I will do as I please and I will be leaving" he said turning. Dark blinked a few times.

"What, were...there's no were else to go" he said. Ganon glanced back at the child.

"What are you talking about you brat" he said in annoyance. "There are many places I can go and were I will be going is back to my castle" he said.

"...Castle?" Dark asked in a confused manor "what's a castle?" he asked Ganon halted.

"What's that suppose to mean" he asked.

"What's a castle" Dark repeated. Ganon looked at the child again.

"Have you ever left this forest" he asked.

"No." Dark replied. This guy was weird were else was there.

Ganon looked over the child there was something about him....that seemed...familiar. Ganon's eyes soon drifted to a triforce mark on the boys hand. A smirk drew onto his face.

"Well then...I have a proposition for you..." he said.

"My name is Dark" Dark said. He was getting sick of this guy calling him names.

"Well I have a proposition for you then" he said. Dark looked at him cautiously.

"What....kind of proposition?" he asked.

"I'm sure your curious why your out here I'm sure...well I know all the answers to your questions, if you come back with me...I promise to tell you all that you want to know" he said.

Dark contemplated this for awhile.

"Okay" he said.

The journey was not very long but all and all Dark was shocked at seeing this world. It was a lot different from the forest. Dark guessed his place they went into was a...castle.

They walked up a large staircase, Dark noticed some other creatures in this place.....they looked a little more like he did. They finally came up to two doors which were pushed open and they walked into a room.

"Well Dark....the first thing you should know is...who you really are" he said. Dark looked at him in a confused manor.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Ganon looked at the boy.

"Your a shadow Dark" Dark's eyes widened and he grew silent.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Your a shadow...." Ganon walked over to a mirror and looked at it and so did Dark.

An image appeared Dark widened his red eyes once more....there was a boy.....he looked so much like him. Well except for the fact his hair was blonde and his eyes were blue....and his outfit was green.

"Do you see this boy Dark" he asked. Dark nodded not taking his eyes off the mirror. "This is Link...and you're his shadow" he said.

Dark stared into the mirror.

"No....that...can't be" he said. Ganon snickered at the others reaction.

"Oh but it is...your a shadow...merely a copy....a reflection..a darker version" he said. Dark could feel an anger build within him at those words.

"Ganondorf.....why is it....that I was in that forest all alone for so many years" he asked.

Ganon looked down at the shadow and grinned.

"It was Link's fault" he said.

Dark was consumed with a sudden hatred and rage he growled clenching his fists his red eyes flaring. He grabbed his sword his eyes turning bright red suddenly and yelled and stabbed the blade into the boy...into the mirror. The mirror shattered the pieces falling to the floor.

Dark panted heavily as his eyes returned to their normal color. Ganon grinned and snickered as he watched the boys hatred and rage fuel. Because he knew now.....he had yet another minion.

TBC

_**okay yeah this was jsut to give you a little bit more insight on the forest hting...i'll dive into a bit more later i jsut wanted ot give you an overview of it so to speak okay please review PLEASE im so bored**_


	3. So confusing

_**Disclaimer-i do not in any way own zelda or any other forms of zelda nor do i own the characters.**_

_**...........**_

Link glanced over as he heard a groan. He frowned sitting down on a stool and looked upon the figure laying there. After his battle with Dark he had taken him back to his house in Ordon.

Dark was currently laying there on his bed. He was still unconscious, and yet seemed to be in some sort of pain. Link watched as Dark's eyes tightened and twitched, his face twisting in pain and distress at times. For awhile now all Dark had been doing was groaning and turning.

Link looked down at him, he found it sad really, he wondered what Dark was dreaming about to cause him such distress. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. He had never seen Dark so angry before....the look on his face had made his heart wrench.

To picture a small child all alone in the middle of the forest with no one to take care of it...left alone for all those years. It made his heart sink. He opened his eyes again and looked down upon the shadow. No wonder Dark hated him so much, if he had heard something like that he'd probably hate the person too.

Link suddenly heard a soft moan escape the others lips. Soon a pair of red eyes began to open.

"Huh.." Dark asked as his vision cleared. He didn't recognize this place. He looked around and then was met with a familiar sight.

Dark growled feeling his very blood begin to boil as he glared at the hero.

"You!" he growled.

"Come on Dark don't get so angry, I just want to talk to you is all." Link said.

"Yeah, well I don't want to talk to you, and I have every right to be angry with you you damn hero." he snapped.

"Shhh! Quiet down Dark someone will hear you." Link said after all there were other people who lived around here. The last thing he needed was to have them hearing Dark shouting.

"I DON'T CARE YOU BASTARD!" Dark shouted at him. Link winced slightly at the volume.

"Please be quiet Dark, I just want to talk to you." he said again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT WILL SOLVE, DO YOU THINK THAT JUST BY TALKING EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE WILL JUST BE OKAY!!" he shouted.

Link looked at him obviously Dark wasn't going to quiet down. Dark widened his eyes as suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Mmm!?"

Dark struggled suddenly. Link pushed him back though and got on top of him rendering his legs useless, then used his free hand to pin both of his wrists above his head.

"That's better." Link said. Dark glared at him.

"Well I wouldn't have to do this if you would just listen to me." Link said. "I know you hate me alright, and I know you don't want to listen to me" he said.

Link frowned looking down at the other to find he was still thrashing...or at least trying to. Geez all he wanted was for Dark to listen to him, but no.

Link leaned down closer to Dark's face and then removed his hand replacing it with his own mouth. Kissing Dark.

Dark's eyes shot open in shock.

"Mm!!?" Dark shut his eyes again.

Link kissed Dark successfully silencing his protests and shouting. Dark tried to pull his head away, but Link lifted up his now free hand grabbing his chin. Then pulling it back up and held it in place deepening the kiss.

Slipping his tongue into the shadows mouth, and running it along the heated cavern leaving no part untouched. Dark had tried to pull his head away but Link held it in place. Link found himself utterly lost in the kiss mesmerized by the heat and the delectable taste of Dark.

Until the urgent groaning noise coming from Dark snapped him out of it, realizing it meant that he needed air. It wasn't till then that Link realized he needed to breathe as well. He departed from the other who began rapidly panting from the complete lack of air.

Link looked down at the other as he himself panted heavily.

"Dark I know you don't want to be near me and I know that you hate me, and that you don't want to listen but...Dark....I had no idea that thats what happened to you." he said

Dark didn't look at him though.

"You wouldn't know how could you, after all I've been behind you your whole life!" he said hatefully. Link flinched at his words.

"Dark, I know Ganondorf told you that it was all my fault....but I had no idea....Dark I never did anything to you" he said. "I never knew that I caused you so much pain." Link said looking down at him. "But....you have to believe me when I tell you that I didn't do anything to you....and that....I'm sorry"

Dark widened his eyes and lifted his head and looked into blue eyes.

"Huh" he asked.

"I'm sorry Dark.....I'm sorry that I never knew about you, I'm sorry you had to live like that okay, I'm sorry that you were all alone, I'm sorry that you had to live in my shadow alright, I'm sorry I did that to you Dark...I'm sorry." he said.

Dark stared at him not replying, he wasn't sure if he was hearing correctly, and by looking in Link's eyes....he knew he meant it too.

But why, why would Link be sorry....didn't Link hate him? Why did Link seem to care so much....and why....had he......no he couldn't even say it....but he KISSED him.

What the hell!? After all not only was Link his enemy...but...he was a guy after all...and he himself was evil. Had he hit Link over the head or something.....oh no....wait never mind, _he_ was the one who got hit over the head.

Dark just stared at Link. Link looked down at him and waited......this silence was killing him.

"Well....are you at least going to say something?" Link asked. Dark was silent but finally asked.

"Why?" he asked in a confused manor. Link looked down at him

"Why what" he asked.

"I don't get it why do you care so much" he asked.

"Well....I don't know it's because.....well...before...I had only thought you were some evil pawn of Ganondorf's, I never took into consideration that maybe you had more to your life then that." he said in an honest tone.

A frown graced his face he truly felt ashamed of himself. After all..he was supposed to be the hero of time...to rid the world of evil and bring peace and happiness the the land. Yet, he had cruelly shunned someone who was almost like his brother.

He had judged a book by its cover so to speak. He had merely thought that since Dark was evil, he was simply just a damned evil creature, a pawn under Ganondorf's rule. An empty cold hard shell, no emotions no feelings. He had never stopped once to think that Dark might have had it rough.

"And I'm truly sorry for that Dark, I never knew that that had happened to you, I never knew that your childhood had been so awful." he said

"I know you'll hate me though no matter what I say, because your right I can't change what I've done." Link gave a light shake of his head. "I can't change it...no matter what I do" he said.

"And I'm ashamed of myself for thinking about someone like that...but...I just want you to know that I'm sorry Dark, I am....I truly am sorry." he said.

"I know you still hate me Dark...but...I just need you to believe that I'm sorry...and I'm not asking you to forgive me either....just for you to know that I'm sorry Dark."

But...Link was greeted with silence.

"I don't understand you people...you hate me and attack me....and now...your apologizing to me...I don't understand you people at all your so confusing." Dark said.

"Huh" Link asked looking at him.

"Your confusing.....because of the reason I hate you...is why you suddenly care about me... It's strange, you care about me because I hate you." Dark said as if trying to grasp the concept.

"Ghh, you people are just strange..I knew I was right about you people ever since I was in the forest...all of you are just strange" he said looking the other way just so it wasn't directly at Link.

Link blinked a few times at hearing the shadow say this.

"Your just confusing, none of what your saying is making any sense to me" Dark said in a slight distress.

"Dark...I'm just saying that I'm sorry...for everything...I misjudged you.." he said. "And I'm saying that.......I like you Dark."

"Huh?" Dark asked widening his eyes.

"See, like that, that doesn't make any sense, I don't understand any of this. How can you like me I'm a guy and I'm your enemy and I'm evil" he said.

Link looked down at him his expression softening.

"The heart is a confusing place I suppose" Link replied. Leaning down closer to Dark, who reluctantly looked back up at him.

"But it does know what it wants" he said pressing his lips against the shadows once more. But this time Dark did not protest or try to struggle.

Simply closed his eyes. As Link slid his tongue into his mouth running it over every inch. Savoring and indulging in the taste of Dark. And Dark did not protest.

/_These people are so confusing/_

_TBC_

**NYAAAA I DID IT I UPDATED YAY hope you guys like reading this chap as much as i liked writing it heh ehe heh**

**Dark-"wow your a pervert"**

**me-"oh yeah and your an uke in this story so I'd watch what you say to me MWAHAHA"**

**Dark-"Holy shit.......she's going to have me get raped isn't she"**

**Link-"It ain't rape when the persons willing and enjoying it riiiigght Dark"**

**Dark-"oh god someone save me"**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Which is a lie

_**Disclaimer- i do not own legend of zelda or any other versions of the game nor do i own any of the characters**_

_**...........**_

_Apparently I know even less about these people then I thought I did. I don't get it, I spent my whole life hating Link and just like that every things okay? Link's been hating me for his whole life and just like that......every things okay? My whole life I've blamed Link for everything thats happened to me....on this day only to find out that it wasn't his fault. _

_Nothing makes any sense anymore! _

_Link's always hated me and now he's telling me that he likes me. He hates me and yet he's gone to such lengths to apologize to me for it._

_I don't understand any of this!_

_Everything he's done, I've been told the exact opposite. I used to be completely fine before all of this happened. Before this day I had never thought about any of these things. Before this day I was completely sure of everything. Never have I been so confused in my life. Now I have to find out if what I've been told my whole life is real.....or...if what I was told only a few moments ago is real._

_I don't know which one to choose! _

_How am I suppose to know which one is the truth and which one is a lie! _

_........._

_Am I suppose to choose what I was told by the one person who took me away from that accursed forest, and taught me everything I know today.........or the one person who's ever showed me that kind of kindness and love?_

_Before this day I was sure of everything._

_Now I'm not sure of anything._

_**TBC**_

_**okay short i know but this is just to tell you Dark's point of view on the story at the current moment also this sets up a convinient conflict for the story.......and aw who'm i kiddin doesn't everyone just luv a Dark in distress ^_^**_

_**Dark-"...I don't"**_

_**Me-"SILENCE!"**_


	5. Fear, 1 choice, and I love you

Dark let out a soft moan his thoughts were in a haze for some reason, and there was a pain in the back of his head. He opened his eyes and soon the memories came flooding back to him. Only one thing came into his mind though.

So confusing.

He frowned recalling his thoughts as well of his own inner conflict. He wanted..no needed to get out of here. He forced himself to sit up with the slight amount of pain the came along with it.

"Dark?" Link asked walking into the room. Dark glanced at him but said nothing. "You shouldn't get up, you got a pretty bad bump on your head." he said.

"Hn" the other merely replied. Dark stood up.

"Hey were are you going?" Link asked looking at him.

"Away from here" he replied.

"Why?" Link asked as Dark began to put on his boots and took his sword.

"Because alright! I shouldn't be here, its none of your business anyways!" he snapped defensively.

Dark then started towards the door.

"Wait" Link said grabbing Darks arm. Dark looked back and scowled at him.

"Let go of me!" he growled and pulled his arm away. He glared at him but stopped and blinked looking at the hero.

Link stood there looking at him his brows furrowed slightly, a sad and almost hurt look in his eyes.

"Don't go.....do you hate me that much still?" he asked the desperation in his voice made Dark feel uneasy his eyes widened staring at him an almost terror in his eyes.

"Is there nothing I can do to make you stop hating me?" he asked. Dark's eyes said it all the fear resting in them.

He was so confused....what was he suppose to do. He wasn't sure if Link was right...or Ganondorf. He didn't know who to choose.

He didn't know who to trust.

If he chose wrong.....who knows what would happen....would he fall into Link's clutch and suffer a gruesome fate.

This thought was why Dark's eyes were filled with such terror. Was it that Link was playing with him...some cruel mind game.

If he chose wrong....he kept thinking it over and over. Would he fall into Link's clutch and fall....or would he fall into Link's clutch and finally be loved by someone.

The panic and distress flooding his eyes.

What would happen if he chose wrong....what if Link was telling the truth and he chose wrong. Would he have to keep living a life of cruelty and despair, second guessing what could have been. Spending the rest of his life not knowing.

Each choice led to something else and if he chose wrong his life would fall into misery and despair. Each choice making his entire life hang in the balance....all resting on one choice.

Link stared at him the expression on Dark's face concerned him though.

What reason did he have to have such a look of terror and despair in his eyes. It made no sense.

Why was Dark looking at him like that...why _him. _What reason did Dark have to look at _him_ like that.

Why _him. _What reason could Dark have to look at him like that...especially when he was saying something like this.

What would be going on in his head right now to make him look at him like that.

Dark's body was trembling as he stared at Link who stared back.

"Why are you looking at me like that" Link asked his expression unchanging. Dark said nothing though.

"What reason do you have to look at me like that?" Link asked.

"What have I done to make you look at me with such a look or terror and misery?" he asked

"Are you afraid of me now?" he asked looking, searching for an answer.

Dark just stared at him. He was torn apart from this inner conflict. He was so unsure of everything..unable to make a single decision without fearing his life crumbling beneath him.

Dark had wanted to leave so desperately as to not be faced with this situation, to have time to think. But now with this running through his head..

He suddenly wished that he could stay like this forever. To just have this scene stay like that for eternity with Link and himself just standing there exactly the same way.

Then he would not be faced with this horrid decision of what to choose. If they stayed this way it could be like it was right now....between decisions and not having to make one just yet. So that none could take effect yet and there was no power urging him to pick just yet.

And right now it seemed like it would stay that way for an eternity. But Link was determined to get Dark to answer him.

"What reason do you have to be afraid of me?" he asked staring into those oh so expressive red eyes.

"What have I done to make you fear me?" he asked. All his questions going unanswered.

"I haven't done anything to you...so why are you afraid?" he asked.

Thoughts kept racing through Dark's head only furtherly adding to the expression in his eyes.

He didn't know if he should trust Link or not. Now even being in the same room with him made him uneasy. He wasn't sure if this was real of some cruel sick mind game Link was playing on him.

Dark had never felt this way before...never had he felt so....vulnerable. He liked feeling secure...he liked having control......there was none.

Link just kept staring at him, just staring into his ruby colored eyes.

"I don't understand....you say you hate me...and now your terrified of me." he said looking at him.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?" he asked staring at him. He slowly moved his hand over his back reaching for his sword.

Dark's heart quickened, it was beating so fast as Link grasped the handle, he could hear the beating in his ears. Link drew the sword.

The blade gleamed and Dark saw visions of it being shoved into his chest. Link's expression blanked slightly as he stared at Dark not taking his eyes off of him.

Dark stared at him as the blade moved slightly Dark picturing the blade stabbing him....but instead Link moved his hand outward to his side....and dropped it.

The sword fell to the ground with a _clank._

"See...I'm not going to hurt you." Link said. Removing his sword was a way of proving to Dark that he meant him no harm.

But the look didn't leave his eyes.

"Dark.....why are you looking at me like that?" Link asked again. Link needed to know..he needed to know now.

He stared at him.

Dark just stood there unsure of what to do...unsure of anything. When suddenly...Dark's eyes began to sting slightly...and his vision blurred. Blurring the picture of Link before him...what was this?

He felt it fall down his face. He stared at Link though and noticed Link's eyes widen too.

Link stared in a surprise as tears began to run down the others face. He frowned at him then.

Dark saw Link advance a step drawing closer to him, each step making him feel nervous and more panicked. He wanted to step back to run away anything to get away from him.

But his body wouldn't move. His heart beat was racing beating in his ears.

Link was now directly in front of Dark leaving little space between them. Link stared at Dark before wrapping his arms around him.

Dark's eyes widened again. His teeth clenching together even more a sudden panic overtaking him as the hero held him against his own body.

Link could feel the other shaking and the speed of his heart beat pounding in comparison to his own. Link only held him closer, completely closing the space between them.

"I love you Dark" he whispered into his ear. Dark widened his eyes.

Was this all some sick game....was this real...

Would Link destroy him...or would he love him.

Would he choose correctly......or suffer the consequences.

Dark shut his eyes.

Taking the small amount of comfort the embrace gave to him.

And all the while Link kept whispering to him.

"I love you."

_TBC_

_**OMG I CAN NOT BELIEVE I JSUT WROTE ALL THAT okay yay i continued and added the next chapter oh i LUVS IT**_

_**Dark-"I don't"**_

_**Me-"SILENCE!!"**_

_**Link-"Don't listen to him I for one love this chapter"**_

_**Dark-*glare* "I hate you"**_

_**Link-"you say that now but just you wait Dark just you wait"**_


	6. Hatred

Link looked down at Dark, somewhere in the embrace Dark must have fallen asleep. There he lay on the bed once more. Link just kept looking at him...his question had still gone unanswered.

He let out a deep sigh closing his eyes momentarily. He was sitting by the bed his hand holding up his head, his elbow resting on his knee, which was drawn up.

Dark was so confusing...like a puzzle.

Link opened his eyes looking down deep in thought.

He had solved thousands of puzzles in those temples.

Link's sapphire eyes stared into the ground his face seemed serious and concentrated as if contemplating something.

But Dark....he just couldn't seem to solve.

Dark was the most difficult puzzle he had ever seen.

As if as soon as you found the last piece....the piece was the wrong shape.

That was the best way he could describe Dark.

An ever changing puzzle.

Once Link thought he knew everything, when he had the last piece...Dark changed. Like an impossible puzzle.

Dark was so confusing, so complicated, so difficult. Twisting and turning in every way.

He was unreadable.

Link glanced over at Dark once more. Noticing the silent moans he made in his sleep, how his eyes twitched and his face twisted in pain and discomfort. How his fingers often twitched and how his head turned at times.

He just watched in him the look in his eyes lightening somewhat. Every time he had seen Dark sleeping he seemed to be doing nearly the same things.

He watched him though with an almost thoughtful look on his face.

Dark was the most difficult puzzle he'd ever seen...but still he loved trying to solve it.

......

_Dark's red eyes stared into sapphire eyes in front of him. Link pulled him closer wrapping his arms around him like before. Dark let out a small breath._

_"Hm" Link suddenly said and a devilish smirk graced his face._

_"Huh?" Dark asked. But widened his eyes as an excruciating pain consumed him._

_Link snickered. Dark's eyes were wide filled with pain and shock._

_A blade of a knife stabbed into his side._

_Blood trickled down his side. Link pulled Dark away from him dislodging the knife slightly. Letting blood pour from the wound._

_Dark stared into Link's eyes that were suddenly dark and sinister, and had a crazed blood thirsty glint in them._

_His smirk grew into a twisted psychotic grin. He snickered loudly it made Dark's own blood run cold._

_His ruby eyes continued staring into Link's though. When Link shoved the knife back into the same wound. Making Dark scream in agony_

_suddenly coughing out blood._

_All the while Link kept snickering in that demented way. Dark wanted to fall over just to get the knife out. But Link still held him there._

_Dark stared into Link's eyes the look in them was enough that it scared him._

_Link then let go of Dark letting him fall to the ground with blood pouring from the wound. Link just grinned snickering at him as he bled..dying._

_Dark looked at him through a slightly blurred vision. Link looked down at him the blood soaked knife still in his hand. His face slightly splattered with blood, while his clothes were soaked in the red liquid._

_Dark stared at him as his life began to fade away and all he did was stare at Link._

_Link snickered and grinned at him._

_"You chose wrong." he said darkly and mockingly. And then left him to bleed....and die._

_.............._

Dark suddenly opened his eyes.....a dream...only a dream. Dark let out a soft moan.

"You know you make an awful lot of noise when your asleep."

Dark widened his eyes and sat up turning his head to the owner of the voice.

Dark looked at Link who was sitting by the bed with his leg slightly drawn up his elbow resting on it and his hand holding his head. Just looking at him.

"What were you dreaming about anyways?" Link asked.

"What would make you think I was dreaming" Dark asked.

Link looked at him.

"Well...you were moaning a lot in your sleep...not to mention you kept twitching, that generally means the person is dreaming." he said

Dark frowned and looked down.

"But" Link started Dark looked over.

"From the expression on your face I can tell you must have been having some kind of nightmare...or else you wouldn't have looked liked you were in pain."

Dark didn't answer though. The last words the dream Link had said to him still running through his head.

_"You chose wrong."_

It was those words that only seemed to heighten his fear. His fear that he would choose wrong.

When in this doubt normally he would just choose to go back to Ganondorf.

But this time it was harder then that, for if he went back.....he would spend the rest of his life wondering if there had been something better for him...a better life.

If he had actually lived a trick..and that he didn't have to live like this, thinking 'what if' for the rest of his life thinking of what could have and what might have been.

And then never knowing.

That would kill him.....but on the other hand....choosing Link, and it being the wrong choice...might actually kill him.

He was trapped in between two different choices. Before he wanted to leave and contemplate it. But now he could neither leave nor stay.

For if he were to leave....he might just throw away his only chance...but if he stayed he might just be throwing away his only life.

"Dark?" Link asked. The shadow seemed to have gone into a daze.

Dark suddenly felt like once more hating the hero. He did.

He hated Link for making him feel these things..he hated him for making him have to choose.

He hated him for making him feel so panicked and insecure, and confused, and vulnerable he hated it!

He hated him for making his life suddenly spin around and turn upside down.

For suddenly changing his whole life and making it so that it completely rested on one solemn choice.

He suddenly hated Link so much.

He hated Link for making him love him.

And he hated Link for making him hate him.

He hated him so much now!

"Dark?" Link asked again growing concerned with the others failure to respond.

Dark just sat there looking down his eyes just staring. Contemplating.

"...Dark?"

Dark blinked, and then looked back over at Link.

"Dark are you okay?" Link asked hesitantly.

Dark stood up though. Link widened his eyes.

"Huh!" Link quickly stood up as Dark headed for the door.

"Dark wait!" he said rushing over and grabbing his arm.

"Don't leave again." he said hoping even maybe yesterday would repeat itself.

Dark suddenly clenched his teeth together and growled shutting his eyes tightly and tearing his arm away.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" he shouted at him, but he refused to look at him.

"What?" Link asked looking at him.

His eyes wide filled with the utmost confusion and concern.

Dark growled filled with so much confusion and hatred and love and UGH HE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he practically screamed at him and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Link said with his hand outstretched as if to stop him.

His brows furrowed the look in his eyes was broken as if he had just lost something dear to him.

He was to late though.......

He was gone.

_**TBC**_

_**FINALLY i finished this took less time then i thought it would hurray finally Dark has at least left the house**_

_**Dark-"yes thank god, now at least I'm away from him"**_

_**Link-"YOU SHALL BE MINE!"**_

_**Dark-"you just wish"**_

_**Link-"You'll see Dark i will get you"**_

_**Dark-"yeah i don't think so, not one chance in Hyrule am i ever goin back by y-"**_

_**Me-"E-HEM.....Dark....who is the author?"**_

_**Dark-"*frown* .......you are.."**_

_**Me-"what was that"**_

_**Dark"*sigh* you are"**_

_**Me-"yes and who decides what happens in the story?"**_

_**Dark-"You do"**_

_**Me-"thats right and who has to do whatever i say in the story?"**_

_**Dark-"we do"**_

_**Me-"who specifically?"**_

_**Dark-"*sigh*...me"**_

_**Me-"yeah thats right and I the author say that you most certainly will be going back to him if my name isn't Yaoifan101...and its not technically"**_

_**Me-"and when you do i assure you Dark that there will be yaoi MWUHAHAHAHA YAOI MWAHAHAH!"**_

_**Dark-".. O.O..I'm scared"**_

_**Link-"*suggestive smirk* I'll hold you"**_

_**Dark-" -_-l I'm fine"**_


	7. Just Choose Me

Link frowned looking down at the ground. Dark had just run out.

And the fact that depressed him so much was the fact that he had no idea were he was. Dark could have gone anywhere.

Link let out a sad sigh. He wondered what he had done to suddenly make Dark so angry again.

There he went again...changing.

The last piece was the wrong shape yet again.

This couldn't go on like this forever Link just simply couldn't let it.

Well first he needed to find Dark of course. But then that went right back to the problem...he had no idea were Dark was.

.....

Meanwhile Dark was running....running at his fastest. He didn't know how fast he was running or how long he'd been running.

He just kept running.

He needed to get away from Link...but not just Link.

He needed to get away from Ganondorf from everything. He needed to get away from the choices he had to make.

He needed to get away from both of the problems. So that were he went nothing would ever matter anymore......as if nothing else.....existed beyond it.

Yes.....thats what he needed...to find a place......were he could stay and be free of all these confusing people.

Away from Ganon away from Link away from everyone.

A place were he could be alone.....a place were he could be at peace....a place were nothing else seemed to exist beyond that point.

Somewhere........somewhere. He knew just the place.

..................

Link paced and paced about outside. Hoping that he could find Dark.

He had gotten on Epona and rode through Hyrule.....but there was no sign of Dark.

Link was suddenly beginning to give up hope. Maybe Dark went back to Ganon...maybe he left somewhere for good.

Maybe he'd never see him again.

Link was in such distress as these thoughts ran through his mind.

He tried to think....think of something, anything that would tell him were Dark might be.

Maybe something Dark had said to him would help him.

"Dark.....where are you?" he whispered.

.........

Dark panted as he finally came to a stop.

He found it....he finally made it..

The forest.

Yes....the exact forest he had spent 11 years of his life in. It was absolutely perfect.

For as a child...he was free of those people...he was free....free of worry.

And as a child nothing had existed beyond the forest.

It was perfect.

Dark panted as he stopped in the very same clearing that was his home. The very same spot he was born in.

He looked down at it....so many memories. There was a slight sorrow in his eyes.

He sat down in the middle with his legs slightly drawn up he looked forward slightly.......to be back in this old place.

He was home.....for once in his life.

He somehow felt like he was somewhere familiar to him.

He had never thought for one moment that he would ever come back to this damned place. And yet here he was.

Sitting in the exact same spot....sitting in what he had called a damned forest....and yet this forest was now his only sanctuary.

He drewn his knee's up to his chest with a frown on his face he crossed his arms over his knee's resting his chin on them.

"The only thing I can do now...is go back to were it all began." he said silently.

He was suddenly overcome by the feelings he had as a child.....he was alone.

He began to think....maybe it was better if he stay here....maybe it would have been better...if he had never left.

Dark put his head down resting it in his arms. And he sat there....just as he had done...all those years ago.

............

"Come on something he's said has got to give me some sort of clue!" Link exclaimed.

Link was so mixed up with emotions. He was sad confused, worried, frustrated. Link let out a growl at his fruitless efforts.

He kicked a rock lying on the ground, so that it smashed into a nearby tree.

Link sighed and frowned.

"I just...wonder why suddenly Dark went and changed like that." Link wondered aloud.

"One moment he seems so afraid of me...the next he's shouting at me and saying to leave him alone." he said with a frown.

"Why is it Dark can't just simply accept my love for him...after all he's been through I can't see a reason why he'd want to be alone." he said

But then widened his eyes.

_"I was alone"_

_"I didn't even know anything existed beyond that forest."_

_"The entire world was oblivious to my existence"_

"Forest." Link suddenly said in realization.

"Thats it....he's just gotta be there I know it."

With this in mind Link suddenly started off in a sprint.

........

Link ran and ran there were tons of forests all over Hyrule, but Link did what his gut told him.

.......

And sure enough. Once Link arrived at the forest and wondered deep into it.

There was Dark.

Link looked at him as he stepped into the small clearing.

He blinked looking at him. Dark was just sitting there. With his knee's to his chest and his arms crossed over them with his head in his arms.

Even his potion made it look like he was trying to hide...trying to keep the world out.

Link frowned looking at him.

"Dark." he said.

Dark widened his eyes picking up his head at the sound of the voice. He looked over to see the green clad elf.

He quickly stood up and growled at him.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"I wanted to talk to you Dark.....you keep rushing out and stopping me though every time I try to." he said with a tinge of anger in his own voice.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dark shouted at him.

"THATS THE ONLY DAMN REASON I CAME BACK TO THIS PLACE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU PEOPLE!" he shouted.

Link looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm done with you people, I-I can't take it anymore. I never should've left this forest in the first place!" he shouted shutting his eyes.

Link stared at the other the distress ,and fear, and panic the hate the vulnerability, the insecurity, the confusion everything. Link could see it.

"You people are to confusing I hate it!" he shouted.

"It was better here where I wasn't bothered with these people, when I was here I was alone! When I was here I didn't have to deal with any of these problems!"

"Dark what are you talking about?" Link asked once more.

"Why don't you just tell me Dark why you keep running away from me like this."

"Okay you want to know the reason?" Dark asked looking at him glaring.

"IT'S BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he screamed at him shutting his eyes again.

"BECAUSE OF YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE, I DON'T KNOW IF GANON'S RIGHT OR YOUR RIGHT, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ANYMORE!" he screamed.

"NOW I DON'T KNOW WHO TO TRUST, MY ENTIRE LIFE IS SUDDENLY RESTING ON ONE DAMN CHOICE, AND IF I MAKE THE WRONG CHOICE THEN MY WHOLE LIFE WILL BE RUINED!"

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he shouted. Link stared at Dark as he screamed at him. Hearing him say all this....it was like the final piece of the puzzle was making itself known.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, BECAUSE IF I CHOOSE YOU AND ITS WRONG I'M GOING TO END UP DEAD BECAUSE OF IT! AND IF I GO BACK TO GANON AND CHOOSE WRONG THEN I'LL SPEND THE FUCKING REST OF MY LIFE WONDERING IF THERE WAS SOMETHING BETTER THEN THIS!"

Dark's throat hurt so much from screaming and he didn't care he needed this incredible pain to stop he couldn't take this!

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND I HATE YOU BECAUSE OF IT, BECAUSE YOUR THE ONE WHO CAUSED THIS, I HATE YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING MY LIFE REST IN THE BALANCE OF THIS UNDECIDABLE DECISION!"

Link frowned slightly looking at the other.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALL THIS, I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE THIS!" he screamed and he kept on screaming.

He didn't even care when tears began to stream down his face.

"I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME LOVE YOU AND I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!" he screamed.

Link frowned he began to step towards the screaming shadow slowly.

"I ONLY CAME BACK TO THIS PALCE BECAUSE ITS THE ONLY PLACE I CAN FINALLY BE AWAY FROM ALL OF THIS, BECAUSE NOW I CAN BE AWAY FROM EVERYTHING INCLUDING THIS STUPID DECISION!"

"I CAN'T TAKE BEING NEAR YOU BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF WHAT YOUR SAYING IS REAL OR IF YOUR JUST PLAYING SOME SICK MIND GAME ON ME!" he shouted.

Link now stood in front of Dark and before Dark could open his mouth and scream something else at him, Link kissed him.

The screams dying in the others throat, Link took the others wrists rendering them useless.

Dark did not respond to this kiss as he had the others not by thrashing and screaming.

He only shut his eyes tighter as the tears streamed down his face. His throat burned from his screams.

The only noises that he emitted were ones that would have been sobs had the hero's mouth not stifled them.

Link ended the kiss looking at Dark.

"....Your shaking." he noted silently. "Are you still afraid that I'll hurt you.....that I'm the wrong choice?" he asked.

His bangs fell over his eyes as he leaned next to the sobbing shadows ear.

"All you need to know is.....that I'm the _right _choice."

"How do I know y-your not lying" Dark said between sobs.

"Because I love you to much to hurt you." he said into the ear.

Link pressed the others back up against a tree. He once again kissed him.

Sliding his tongue into his mouth.

Link could feel the shadow sinking under him, weakening. As the shadow slid against the tree to the ground.

Link departed once more.

"I could never kill you Dark....I love you." he said.

Releasing one of the grips on the others wrist. He slid the hand up on to the side of the others face.

Blue eyes emerged from blonde bangs to stare at the others face. Letting his thumb wipe some of the tears that fell off the others face.

He leaned next to his ear once more.

"All you have to do...." he whispered.

Leaning closer to his mouth.

Kissing the shadow more passionately then before. Licking his bottom lip and was maybe even to his own surprise was granted entrance.

He slid his tongue in exploring every single surface of the others mouth.

He departed once more.

His face still centimeters from the others. Their breath colliding with each others.

"Is choose me."

TBC

**.GOD.....I DID IT YEEEEESSSSS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW AWESOME I FEEL RIGHT NOW HURRAY BEST SCENE EVAAAAAAA**

**Dark-"BEST SCENE EVER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"**

**LINK-"KYAAAA I LUV THIS CHAPTER SOOOOOO MUCH!"**

**Dark-"YOU BASTARD DON'T ENCOURAGE HER DAMNIT"**

**Link-"BUT DARK ITS SO WONDERFUL AND FINALLY YOU'LL BE MINE!"**

**Dark-"OH NO HELL NO NOT HAPPENING NUH-UH!"**

**LINK-"Oh yes yes yes after all this pairing is Link/Dark besides Dark ya know ya want to"**

**Dark-"NO NO NO I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT NO CHANCE IN HELL EVEN IF SHE'S THE AUTHOR AM I ENDING UP WITH YOU!"**

**Link-"Oh come on Dark i know your jsut dying to discover what its like to be an uke *wink*"**

**Dark-"*blush* W-what NO I AM NOT YOU PERVERT"**

**Link-"OH I JSUT LUV YOU DARK! *HUG*"**

**DARK-"AHHHH GET OFF OF ME"**

**Link-"NEVER!"**

**Me-"And dark for saying that....you'll defiantly be going with Link.....so Link..what did you have in mind?"**

**Link-"Wellllllll *smirk*"**

**Link and me-*whisper***

**Me and Link-*deviant grin***

**Dark- "....oh shit..."**


	8. True Pure Love

Dark sat there almost like he was paralyzed. For some reason he couldn't move, he could barely think.

_All you need to do is choose me._

Dark could feel his blood boiling for some reason, his confusion only rose. He could feel the grip on his wrists still holding them to the ground. Link's breath colliding with his neck. Tears trickling down his face.

Dark clenched his teeth slightly as those words ran through his mind.

"...How could you say that" Dark asked. Link blinked as the other responded and looked back into his eyes.

"Huh?" he asked.

"How can you say that.....it's like all you want is for me to choose you relentless of anything else. You don't even care what else I'm trying to figure out!" he said a hint of hate in his voice.

"But I do Dark, but I know that Ganon couldn't possibly offer you anything better then I could." he said.

"You don't know that!" Dark said raising his voice.

"Yes I do Dark! I know more then you think I do! All you have to do is choose me is it really that hard to do?" he asked searching for some answer.

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" Dark shouted. Link widened his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand! You think you know better but I don't know if thats true! It's harder then just simply picking!" he practically yelled at him shutting his eyes again as the stinging in his eyes increased again.

"Dark if you would just listen to me!" Link said raising his voice slightly. Frustration building inside of him.

"No! I don't want to listen to you!" he yelled. Link frowned.

His patience level was coming to an end.

"DARK!" he shouted.

"Mm" Dark shut his mouth suddenly and widened his eyes.

Link leaned closer to him causing Dark to press his back up against the tree further. Link stared hardly into Dark's eyes.

The look he saw in them was breaking his heart. All he wanted was for Dark to know he loved him. All this stress he had put him through....and knowing it was his fault.

To see him crying right in front of him like that. Knowing it takes a lot to make Dark cry too.

"Okay now listen Dark." he said firmly. "Ganon is an evil demon and doesn't want what's best for you. The only reason he took you out of that forest was because he wanted to use you to try and get rid of me." he said

"Huh?" Dark asked widening his eyes.

"He's never done anything for you because he cared about you. Nothing Ganon gives you is good, all he's done for you is raise you in a cruel environment and fuel false hatred for me and fill your head with lies."

Dark stared at him....this..this couldn't be true.

"I do care about you nothing Ganon offers you could be better then what I do." he said praying he'd get through to him.

"And you want to know the truth of it all....I love you and he doesn't."

Dark widened his eyes again.

"And if you don't believe me, and you still think I'm lying and that I'll kill you....then ask yourself this."

"I'm stronger then you already I can easily kill you right now...I could kill you whenever I wanted to. So ask yourself why would I go through all this to kill you, when I could do it whenever I want?" he asked

Dark frowned and looked down tears running down his face.

"I love you Dark...I would never hurt you, and I would never try to trick you like that, and I never meant to cause you this much pain."

Link's voice softened.

"Just.....just...choose me."

Dark was silent apart from the small stifled sobs he let out.

"I...I...I don't know." he replied. "I want to believe you....I really do Link....but...your trying to convince me that I've lived a lie....I just don't know anymore."

Link frowned his face softening as he stared down at the other. He slowly released his grip on the others wrists, and slowly wrapped his arms around the others trembling form.

Putting one hand on the back of his head. Doing the one thing that the forest had provided him with before. Protecting him...shielding him from the cruel harsh world that lay outside. Letting the other take comfort in his embrace, letting it be one place that was safe.

Letting him sob silently into his chest.

Dark didn't know what to make of this.....but he realized something. Being back in this old forest.....crying like this...taking comfort in Link's embrace.

He was reliving something.....almost...feelings from his childhood. The person here wasn't him really. It was more like the lonely child from all those years ago. The child without a family..without a reason...without a purpose....without love.

The lonely confused child who sat and searched day after day for someone else. And now it was like that child had found someone...someone to finally.....love it.

Link merely held the shadow closer to him.

"I know it's confusing Dark." he murmured softly.

"But...Ganon has lied to you...you have lived a lie..." he whispered.

"But now I'm offering you the truth."

Dark opened his eyes.

"The choice is yours wether to take it or not." he said silently to him. "This time I will tell you nothing further....the choice is yours....and only yours Dark. And this time you don't have to worry about it." he said.

Dark lifted up his head his tears finally drying up, he stared into blue eyes.

"Because if you choose wrong.." Link said softly leaning closer.

"I'll be waiting right here for you to come back."

Link leaned closer to him and kissed him as a seal. This time Dark responded to the kiss differently from all the others. His eyes became half lidded until they finally closed.

This time Dark felt himself relax feeling something very....new..something...no one had given him. Not this forest....not Ganon...no one.

It was love.

True pure love....untainted...it was love...that someone actually meant.

This time Dark felt himself take Link in, even as far as leaning closer to him. Just......

Loving him.

Loving him without fear.....Dark wasn't sure how long it would last....but he wanted to make the most of it. To enjoy this before he was faced with the decision.

And he did.

Link departed and smiled at him in a comforting manor.

"Well.....we shouldn't stay out here..it's getting late. We should head back to my house, where you can lay down. I'm sure this hasn't done wonders for that bump on your head." he said with a chuckle.

Link stood up and outstretched his hand to the other.

Dark blinked and looked at it.

And then slowly took it and Link pulled him up. Dark looked back into those sapphire eyes.

He saw the love that Link had for him there.....and he almost hated Link for making him return it so much.

He offered a small smile as they started back.

Yes....he loved Link with all his heart....and he really hated him for it.

TBC

_**YAY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE HERES YER PRESENT ITS PRETTY DARN GOOD....made it myself**_

_**Dark-"I hate it"**_

_**Link-"I LUV IT"**_

_**Dark-"yeah of course YOU do...pervert"**_

_**Link-"Awww come on Dark you know ya luv me the story says so"**_

_**Dark-"SHE wrote that NOT ME!"**_

_**Link-"I KNOW ISN'T SHE GREAT"**_

_**Dark-"NO"**_

_**Me-"heheh and this isn't even the half of it Dark just you wait...oh Link i got you another present"**_

_**Link-"WHAT!"**_

_**Me-"MISTLETOE"**_

_**LINK-YAAAAYYYYY DAARRRK COME HERE"**_

_**Dark-"AHHH NOO NO NO NO"**_

_**Link-"YOU HAVE TO THOUGH ITS TRADITION"**_

_**Dark-"SCREW TRADITION."**_

_**Link-*CHU***_

_**Dark-"BLAAHHH ACK"**_

_**Link-"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**_

_**Dark-"BAH-HUMBUG"**_


End file.
